This invention relates generally to an adaptor for connecting a conventional outdoor hose with practically any indoor or outdoor faucet or similar water outlet. More particularly, this invention relates to an adaptor having a reinforced body that includes annular interior ribs for gripping a faucet spout, or the like, and annular exterior ridges which position a clamp in alignment with an appropriate interior rib. Thus, when the clamp is tightened about the adaptor body during use, an improved watertight seal is effected because the exterior ridges ensure that the clamp is correctly located for tightly squeezing the appropriate interior rib about a faucet spout.
Generally, difficulties are encountered when one wishes to utilize a garden hose, or the like, indoors, for example, during filling of a waterbed. At the heart of the problem is the fact that the majority of indoor faucets are not provided with a threaded spout suitable for attachment with a threaded hose. This also presents an obstacle when one needs to employ an indoor faucet as a source of warm water outdoors, for example, when washing a pet or auto. Often, an indoor faucet is the only potential warm water source available because outdoor spigots, if available at all, generally supply only cold water. In such cases, it would be beneficial if one could easily adapt a conventional garden hose for engagement with any faucet spout. Such a practice is also desirable so that outdoor spigots having stripped threads can again be effectively connected with a hose.
A hose having provisions for engaging with an unthreaded spout was previously presented in U.S. Pat. No. 1,117,840. Generally, such prior adaptors are less than ideal. One drawback found in the prior art is a tendency for a faucet-engaging adaptor to swell when water pressure builds up. This ultimately leads to leaks and/or damage to the adaptor. Moreover, prior adaptors for engaging an unthreaded faucet spout generally lack means for effecting an optimum seal about the spout. Another prior limitation is manifest in a previous design wherein a faucet-engaging adaptor is integrally formed with a hose. This precludes such an adaptor's use with another hose of a longer, more desirable length.
There exists, therefore, a need for an improved adaptor which enables a hose to be releasibly engaged with practically any unthreaded faucet spout, particularly indoor faucets, in a manner wherein said adaptor effects an optimum liquid-tight seal about the spout. Such an adaptor should include internal reinforcing to prevent water pressure-induced swelling and should have a threaded free end suitable for connection with any conventional hose of a desired length. Moreover, an improved adaptor is needed which utilizes a clamping arrangement suitable for engaging a pipe outlet as well as most spigots. The present invention fulfills these needs.